1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a holder for tickets, cards, and the like. More particularly, this invention provides a lottery ticket holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following prior art U.S. patents by Nos. were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,906 to Buccieri Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,382 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,923 to Faciane et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,291 to Elles. None of these prior art U.S. patents teach the particular lottery ticket holder of the present invention.